Zerstörtes Glück
by inu-chan007
Summary: Nach einem Tragischen Unfall und dem Verlust seines geliebten Drachen holen Joey Erinnerungen aus ihrer gemeinsamen Zeit ein. preslash, death JxS


Titel: Zerstörtes Glück  
  
Disclamer: Nix mir…mach kein Geld damit…das Gedicht ist auch nicht von mir…jo sonst…nichts!  
  
Pairing: Wie erwähnt im indirekten sinne Joey Kaiba  
  
Warnung: Angst würd ich sagen…und ein bisschen darkfic denk ich…sonst glaub ich nichts ach ja death fehlt noch…hmmm…also nich wirklich was für Leute die kein death lesen können denk ich jo…  
  
Ach nich böse sein, dass es mit meinen FF's nich weiter geht, aber ich kann das momentan nich, ich bin auf nem anderen Trip…ich verspreche euch, dass es so schnell wie möglich wieder nen neuen Teil geben wird und ich hab mich entschlossen, für die dies interessiert, noch einen Teil zu ‚Heute bin ich dran' zu schreiben wenn ich Zeit hab und mir was einfällt.  
  
Bis dahin…  
  
Könnt ihr ja das hier lesen  
  
Mir is leicht komisch bei dem Anfang geworden…eigentlich kann ich so was ja nich lesen…  
  
Geschweige denn schreiben.  
  
Trotzdem ich finds nich schlecht eigentlich. Vielleicht n bisschen komisch aber nich schlecht.  
  
Wer weiß ob euch das gefällt…naja…sonst viel Spaß!  
  
(auf was für nem Trip bin ich? Spaß…ich lach gleich…also als Spaß würd ich das zu lesen nich bezeichnen…)grade ganz miese Laune hat und deswegen nich zurechnungsfähig is  
  
meine Eltern schaffen es immer wieder…  
  
Naja…jetzt aber los!  
  
Und Aya…hab noch n i-Tüpfelchen für dich .  
  
Wie lange ist es nun her?  
  
Ich weiß es nicht…die Zeit ohne dich vergeht so furchtbar langsam…  
  
Sie ist grausam.  
  
Warum bist du einfach von mir gegangen?  
  
Hier,  
  
erinnert mich alles an dich.  
  
Das blaue Meer vor unserem gemeinsamen Haus glitzert manchmal so schön, wie deine Augen wenn sie mich Lust verhangen anschauten.  
  
Wir waren doch so glücklich…  
  
Wir haben gemeinsam gelebt, so wie wir es uns immer gewünscht hatten.  
  
Und dann…  
  
…lässt du mich einfach allein…  
  
/Flashback/  
  
„Seto pass auf!" Schreit mir Joey noch quer über die Straße zu. Doch als ich mich umdrehe, ist es schon zu spät.  
  
Ich spüre wie mein Körper hart auf die Frontscheibe des Kleinlasters aufknallt.  
  
Mein Körper knackst…meine Knochen zerbersten…  
  
Grausam knallt mein Körper auf den kalten Beton auf.  
  
Schön spüre ich kleine zarte Arme, die mich liebevoll anheben und zitternde Hände, welche mir vorsichtig durchs Gesicht streichen.  
  
Eine Stimme, die immer wieder verzweifelt meinen Namen ruft.  
  
Deine Stimme.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Tränen laufen mir übers Gesicht.  
  
Ich liebe dich noch immer…  
  
Nichts und Niemand kann daran etwas ändern.  
  
Warum nur?  
  
Warum?  
  
Du bist einfach in meinen Armen gestorben…  
  
/Flashback/  
  
„Seto…lass mich nicht allein…mach die Augen auf. Bitte! Ich liebe dich doch so sehr…" Verzweifelt umklammern mich diese schwachen und zitternden kleinen Arme.  
  
Es tut mir so leid…  
  
Mit der letzten Kraft meines geschundenen Körpers öffne ich noch ein letztes Mal meine Augen um in die deinen zu sehen. Langsam hebe ich meine Hand an und streiche dir noch ein letztes Mal liebevoll durch dein, von Tränenschlieren überzogenes, Gesicht.  
  
„Es tut mir leid…ich liebe dich…verzeih mir…"  
  
Danke, dass ich so sterben darf…  
  
Danke, dass ich in deinen Armen entschwinden darf…  
  
Danke, dass du mich so sehr liebtest…  
  
Danke, für all die Zeit, welche ich mit dir verbringen durfte…  
  
Und danke, dass ich bei dir alle Schmerzen vergessen kann…  
  
Alles wird Schwarz.  
  
Langsam lässt der Schmerz nach.  
  
Dein Schluchzen wird leiser.  
  
Die heranfahrenden Sirenen rauschen an meinem Gehör vorbei.  
  
Alles erscheint plötzlich so einfach.  
  
Einfach fallenlassen und dann langsam ins Land des ewigen, unendlichen Traumes absinken.  
  
Verzeih mir, dass ich dich nun nicht mehr beschützen kann…  
  
Verzeih mir, dass ich dich allein lasse…  
  
Ich werde dich bis in die Unendlichkeit lieben.  
  
Bis über das Leben hinaus…  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Warum konntest du nicht noch ein bisschen länger durchhalten?  
  
Du hast mir doch versprochen mich zu beschützen.  
  
Du wolltest mich doch nie mehr allein lassen, jetzt wo wir uns doch endlich gefunden hatten.  
  
Jetzt bin ich ganz allein…  
  
Ohne dich…  
  
Ohne Freunde…  
  
Sie wollten nichts mehr von mir wissen als sie das mit uns erfuhren…  
  
Doch ich hab das alles in Kauf genommen.  
  
Ich habe dich geliebt…ich liebe dich noch immer…  
  
Aber wie soll ich nur weiter leben, allein?  
  
Ohne dich…  
  
Ohne Freunde…  
  
Ganz allein?  
  
Liebevoll streiche ich über deinen Grabstein.  
  
Zitternd umfahre ich seine harten Konturen, welche auf so grausame weise deinen Namen wieder geben.  
  
Schluchzend lese ich noch ein letztes Mal deinen Grabspruch. Ich habe gedacht, er würde dir bestimmt gefallen…  
  
,A million times I have missed you,  
  
a million times I have cried…  
  
if love alone could have saved you…  
  
You never would have died.'  
  
Tränen nehmen ihren unaufhörlichen gang durch mein Gesicht.  
  
Es wird wohl das letzte Mal sein.  
  
Ich will nicht mehr…  
  
Ich kann nicht mehr…  
  
Verzeih mir…ohne dich hat alles keinen Sinn mehr.  
  
Langsam laufe ich über den warmen Sand.  
  
Die Sonne, taucht den Horizont in ein tief dunkles rot.  
  
Ja so ein Tag war auch damals…damals…  
  
/Flashback/  
  
„Und wie findest du es?" Ich wusste schon vorher, dass dich dieses Haus umhauen würde.  
  
Wie lange habe ich danach gesucht.  
  
An Geld fehlt es mir ja nicht, also warum soll ich dir nicht damit eine Freude machen? endlich können wir in Ruhe zusammen leben.  
  
So ein Leben haben wir uns beide doch schon immer gewünscht.  
  
Und dafür, dass du zu mir gehalten hast, als alle dich meinetwegen verstoßen haben, liebe ich dich so unendlich…dass es schon fast schmerzt.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Andächtig bleibe ich an der spitze, der hohen Klippe stehen und lächle.  
  
Weist du noch?  
  
Hier oben haben wir immer gestanden und die Insel überblickt.  
  
Es war unser Lieblingsplatz.  
  
Wir haben zu viel Zeit hier verbracht…aber es war die schönste Zeit meines Lebens.  
  
Durch dich hatte es wieder einen Sinn gefunden.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
„Joey…renn doch nicht so…ich kann nicht so schnell." Erschöpft bleibe ich stehen.  
  
Du stehst mit deinem süßen lachen vor mir uns atmest schwer.  
  
Feine Schweißperlen haben sich auf deiner Haut gebildet.  
  
Als du meine Blicke siehst fährst du dir auffordernd mit der Zunge über die rosigen Lippen.  
  
„Na, gefällt dir was du siehst Blue Dragon?"  
  
In dieser Nacht, bist du das erste und letzte Mal der stärkere von uns Beiden.  
  
Aber mir macht es nichts mehr aus. Ich habe mich dir schon lange hingegeben. Ich muss keine angst mehr haben meinen Stolz bei dir zu verlieren.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Verzweifelt lasse ich mich auf den Boden sinken und schaue auf die Wellen, welche blutrünstig und mörderisch gegen die steinernen Klippen schlagen.  
  
Ja, gleich ist es vorbei.  
  
Gleich komme ich zu dir mein Geliebter.  
  
Bald sind wir wieder vereint.  
  
/Flashback/  
  
„Seto?"  
  
„Ja Hündchen?"  
  
„Wenn wir sterben müssen…"  
  
„Was ist dann Hündchen?"  
  
„Werden wir uns danach wieder sehen?"  
  
„Warum denkst du über so schwere Sachen nach Hündchen?"  
  
„Weil ich nicht ohne dich sein will!"  
  
„Wenn wir nur fest genug daran glauben…bestimmt Hündchen."  
  
„Dann ist ja gut Blue Dragon!"  
  
/Flashback/  
  
Ja…du hast gesagt wir werden wieder zusammen sein.  
  
Langsam stehe ich wieder auf.  
  
Der Wind trocknet meine feuchten Wangen.  
  
Die Sonne verschwindet gänzlich im Nichts.  
  
Ein sanfter Wind weht mir um die Nase.  
  
„Komm zu mir…ich warte…"  
  
Sanft locken mich die Wellen.  
  
Zwei schritte…  
  
Nur zwei Schritte und ich bin wieder bei dir mein süßer blauer Drache…mit dem eiskalten Blick.  
  
Ein schritt…  
  
Noch ein letzter Schritt und ich bin bei dir.  
  
Warte solange auf mich.  
  
Aber du wartest bestimmt auf mich.  
  
Noch ein letztes lächeln ziert mein, von Tränen gerötetes Gesicht.  
  
Langsam mache ich den letzten entscheidenden Schritt.  
  
Falle in die Tiefe.  
  
Die Wellen schlagen höher und höher.  
  
Wollen mich mit sich reißen.  
  
Nehmt mich nur…  
  
Ich will es so…  
  
Bald sind wir wieder zusammen mein Blue Dragon.  
  
…… „Seto pass auf!"………….. „Es tut mir leid…ich liebe dich…verzeih mir…" ……….. Na, gefällt dir was du siehst Blue Dragon?" ……… Weil ich nicht ohne dich sein will!" …………… „Komm zu mir…ich warte…"  
  
Bald sind wir wieder zusammen…  
  
Okay…kein weiteres Kommentar nötig oder?  
  
Ja…bestimmt is das wieder breitgetreten für euch…vielleicht wollt ihr mir ja trotzdem ein kommi da lassen.  
  
Ansonsten…muss ich mich mal bei meinen ganzen Kommischreibern bedanken!  
  
DAAAAANKE euch! knuddel  
  
Ach und die Stelle mit dem überlegen sein, für Aya geschrieben! Also Aya ich hoffe mal das ist nach deinem Geschmack!  
  
Okay…über Kommis würde ich mich wie immer freuen!  
  
See ya all! 


End file.
